Game Gone Wrong
by mugglewaffles
Summary: Aubrey was just bored when she clicked the link to the bleach rpg game.She didn't think that if would actually take her ‘inside the bleach world’!Now she is faced with soul reaper powers,new friends,and an inner terror.Kinda better summ in side. Pls read!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN BLEACH.

My notes!: Ok ppls this is my first bleach fanfic! I hope you all like it! I have another one im writing but i like this one better right now. I ask you to tell me when ever i make a mistake about the show! Like if i say that captains wear purple capes. Which i know they don't but if i make a stupid mistake like that please tell me so i can correct it. Thank you. Oh and pls review when your done!

Summary: Aubrey was just bored when she clicked the link to the bleach rpg game. She didn't think that if would actually take her 'inside the bleach world'! Now she is faced with soul reaper powers, new friends, pain, discoveries, and an inner terror. How will she handle it when the adventure she used to wish for turns real?

"Hello"-speacking

'Hello'-reading

_'Hello'-_thinking

**Hello**-choices only in first chapter

Chapter one-The game

"Gah! Why the hell do i have to know what isotopes are? I mean if your not going to a job that really involves this stuff what's the point of it?!" She scrolled down the google page searching for a useful looking link. She looked around the library, the teacher was gone. She smiled and opening a new tab and logging on to her email. She sighed as she saw there was only one new message. Clicking on the closed letter a little window popped up.

'Do you like anime? Do you like bleach? Well now enter the bleach world free now! Fight as a soul reaper, hollow, arrancar, Bount, human, anything from your favorite anime! Live in the world and experience thrills you never could have imagined!' She read the small paragraph before examining the small window. It had 'bleach' spray painted in the background and pictures of several main characters standing and sitting. It looked like a good website, her email didn't detect any viruses and she'd never played a bleach rpg before. She looked for the teacher once more before dubbing it safe and clicking the small orange 'Go' button. The pop up changed from having a paragraph to having what looked like a 'sign up' page. But unlike most it didn't ask for her email, password, phone, birth date, and stuff. It asked things related to the show. She smiled and created her 'profile'

Your real name: **Aubrey **

Age: **15**

Hair:** Brown**

Eyes: **Brown**

Height: **153 cm**

Weight: **134 pounds**

Place of residence:

**-World of the living**

-Soul society

-Hueco Mundo

-Unknown

Occupation:

**-High School Student**

** -Soul Reaper**

-Arrancar

-Visored

-Quincy

-Bount

-Human

-Modified Soul

-Other

Time: **After they rescued Rukia and rukia has her powers back. After the bounts and they are back to fighting hollows. But who ever the next bad guys are the haven't made a move and wont be for awhile. **

She took a few minutes to look over her answers but stopped when she realized some of the choices there she didn't know. She loved bleach but hadn't watched much past the bounts. She then check marked the 'yes, i have read the terms and agreements.' then once more clicked the 'Go' button. Her screen clicked black.

"What the hey!?" She hit the side, shook it , even turned it on and off. Finally she banged her against the desk and hit the screen with her fist. "What was the point of all that!" She looked up when she felt her hand no longer touching the cool glass. What her saw was her fist inside the computer, not like she broke it but, like it had been sucked in. She tugged and pulled but it wouldn't come out infact it was more like she was being sucked in. She was just about to yell for help when she felt her body being sucked in and her world turned black.

------------------

Aubrey opened her eyes slowly to see clouds. She was outside. She sat up and looked around. There wasn't much there, just the blue sky that seemed abnormally dark and the white flat ground. She stood up, her mind, now done taking in her surroundings, was working in over time to figure out were the hell she was. A dream right? She took a step forward.

"Nothing will change if you go that way." She whirled around. to see guy, who couldn't be older than his early twenties, standing there. She looked around her. There was no way he was there before and surely she would have seen him coming there seemed to be nothing but ground and sky for miles!

"Um, hello." It seemed a weird thing to say. "What do you mean?" He smiled.

"What was your plan? Just start walking till you found something? What would you have done infact instead of finding something it took you farther from your goal?" He was teasing her, she was being made fun of by a complete stranger!

"I don't know. Do you know were we are?" She hated that she got shy around people she didn't know. _'Jerk! What do you expect me to do? Just sit here?' _

His smile disappeared. And took a step closer to her, then another, and another, then once he was close enough he raised his and smacked upside the head. She took a step back and put her hand to her head, shocked.

"Wha-"

"If your going to insult me do it right." She was confused. When did she insult- unless, the only time she insulted him was when she called him a jerk in her head. Her eyes widened and looked at him silently asking him. He smiled again neither confirming or denying her assumption.

"So then, i will now answer your question. Even though you have yet to answer mine." He said using a tone that seemed as if he was giving away an arm to an enemy. "WE are currently in the world of bleach."

"bleach..." The explanation caused all brain activity to cease.

"Yes bleach. After all you did ask to go."

"Bleach!? Your telling me we are in the same world as.....and you are...Then this is my mind right?"

"Yes, correct, and you could call it that." He didn't seem to happy that he was ignored. Aubrey took a good look at him he had shoulder length silver hair a handsome face, and a tattoo that covered his left eye. He looked at her.

"I know im handsome but that's no reason to stare and drool. "

"I wasn't drooling over you! I was just trying to figure out what kind of guy would wear his hair in such a girlie manner!" She crossed her eyes and smirked as a vein appeared on 'girlie haired' man.

"Why you little brat! If you know so much about this world then you should have a little respect for me."

"Why should i respect someone who seems to be purposely trying to miff me off..." She looked at him in shock, she'd played right into his trap.

"Now you see, that's better. Say what's on your mind its much easier then keeping it all bottled in." He smirked. "So you know who i am right?"

"If im right your a zanpakutou right?" He sighed fondly.

"Yes and no. Im not the sword its self more like its spirit." She nodded.

"So i have just one question." He nodded for her to go ahead.

"Why the hell am I here?"

"You said you wanted to enter the bleach world."

"Yeah i thought it meant an rpg! A game! I mean how is this even possible? I keep thinking im dreaming but that's not right because you just hit me!"He disappeared and reappeared behind her. Whispering in her ear.

"It is a game." She turned and stumbled back putting a hand to the place his breathe had touched. He laughed.

"Now now no need to get all upset! Well you can guess what we're going to do, so follow me." He started walking still laughing slightly to himself.

"Hey wait, what's your name?" She ran up next to him and looked up at him.

"Idiot. Your supposed to know how at least this works. Even if i told you my name right now you wouldn't be able to hear it."

"Oh yeah." She remembered vaguely the exchanges between ichigo and zangetsu. "Ok then, where are we going?" He stopped and grabbed the back of her shirt to stop her.

"There." She looked down to see she was centimeters from an edge and down about 50 feet was a large long maze. Suddenly she was lifted into the air and falling or flying down towards the maze. She clung to her new friend and closed her eyes tight.

"Hey kiddo, we're here. You can let go or i can drop you." She opened her eyes to see they were standing on top on one of the large walls of the maze. She let go and stood up before pounding her fist against him

"You stupid, mean person! You could have warned me!" He smiled his sick sweet smile at her again.

"I'll give you a warning when you need it." She glared at him. "Careful."

"What-" Her question was lost as he pushed her off the wall and she fell into the maze. She looked up just in time to see a sword fly down landing inches from her face and the silver haired man holding a sword of his own seemingly miles above her.

"Now then sweet aubrey, lets begin our game."

READ- HELP IN UNDERSTANDING NEXT CHAPTER!

Ok thanks for reading the first chapter!! Pls continue to read when the next chapter is posted. By the way the next chapter will have a bit of a time skip. Im skipping the 'training' that aubreys getting from our silver haired friend and skipping straight to what happens next. This will make more since when i post the next chapter. Pls Review!


End file.
